


Morning Caresses

by Fanfic_Annie



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, LGBT, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Annie/pseuds/Fanfic_Annie
Summary: Charity and Vanessa doing what we all want to do when we wake up.





	Morning Caresses

**Author's Note:**

> Sex. Basically.

Vanessa woke naked. Usually she hated sleeping with no clothes on, but since she had been sharing a bed with Charity her desire to be as close as possible to her at all times negated any need for pyjamas. This morning she was especially glad of that.

She was lying on her side, Charity's long, soft body pressed up against her back. Charity's arm lay beneath her neck, hooked around her chest. Vanessa's arm was bent at the elbow and their fingers were locked together, resting on her breast. 

Charity's other hand was exploring the lower half of Vanessa's body. Fluttering fingers danced over her skin, skittering lightly over her hip and down the outside of her thigh. Fingernails trailing up her inner thighs, pressed together as she lay still, her nerve endings firing at the touch making her insides quiver.

Up over her mound of blonde curls, across her belly, circling her belly button, then up her body and between her breasts. Down again, tracing the curve of her waist and back along the join of her hips to her legs. Cupping and lightly squeezing her belly now, round to caress her bottom, then wandering again down the front of her thigh and up again to her core.

Charity's hand was hot on her body, as was her breath on her neck as she trailed her tongue up to Vanessa's ear, nibbling on her lobe and pressing gentle kisses to the back of her jaw.

"Mmmmmm." Vanessa sighed, and wriggled her body in response to the sensations assaulting her. She shuffed her leg backwards, intertwining it with Charity's, giving Charity's wandering hand access to the hidden part of her that craved her touch. She felt Charity smile into the back of her head, just below her ear, as her hand moved downwards to touch Vanessa where she most wanted it.

Charity's other arm was still wrapped around Vanessa and she pulled her close as her fingers explored Vanessa's wetness. She could feel Vanessa's breathing speed up and her body respond to her strokes, moving involuntarily now, matching the motions of her wrist. She heard Vanessa gasp as she pressed a digit inside her, and they found a rhythm, Charity's hips circling against Vanessa's bottom as Vanessa strained against her touch. 

Faster now, Charity massaging Vanessa's swollen bud with her thumb as she increased the intensity of the finger sliding back and forth inside her. She pulled Vanessa closer still as she felt her body stiffen, then with a tiny cry Vanessa came, thrusting herself around Charity's finger, the sensations ricocheting around her body making her shudder uncontrollably. 

As Vanessa came down, they lay still. Wrapped together, as much of their bodies touching as possible. Silently breathing in harmony, heart rates lowering, slowing, until both women drifted back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't really edit this, just wrote it and posted it. Hope its not too shabby.


End file.
